


Retail Therapy

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to elevate pent up stress than an innocent trip around Eli's favourite store...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retail Therapy

 

* * *

 

"It's hideous".

"W-what?".

"It needs to go, now".

"What's with the bluntness Maki?".

"Take it off".

"Now wait just a moment" Eli managed to say before the redhead had pushed her back into the changing room right until her back hit the wall.

She didn't look hideous in the maroon, black collared chiffon top that was tucked into the black knee length skirt.

No. Eli could never look anything other than perfect.

 _"The problem is.."_ thought Maki as she fumbled to undo the buttons on the top, _"You look so good that it'd be a crime to keep these clothes on you"._

"Maki what are you doing?!" Eli yelped out but lowered her voice when she recalled where she was, "Does it really look that bad?".

As soon as the top few buttons were open, Maki had her mouth on the side of Eli's neck, her body pushing up into the slightly shorter woman's body.

Eli bit back a groan & placed her hands on Maki's shoulder, "I don't get you sometimes" she managed to say whilst the redhead licked her way to her ear and her hands had finally unbuttoned Eli's top, pulling it apart.

"It's your fault for being so damn attractive.." Maki mumbled in between tugging her earlobe and sucking on it, "I mean, you could be wearing a bin bag & I still wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you".

It dawned on Eli that the current state of the younger woman's sudden bout of desire was her own way of saying that the outfit was fine.

It was more than fine.

Fine enough for the cool & collected med student she had taken an interest in during their passing hello's to become this panther of some sort.

_"A cute one at that"._

If someone told Maki that she'd find a woman she would become insatiable for, craved and lusted over back in school she would've laughed in their face.

But now, gazing her eyes over the part Russian goddess as her fingers worked to undo the buttons on her skirt, it wouldn't have seemed so absurd after all.

"I'm glad you approve" Eli replied quietly, her hands moving behind Maki's head and pulled her in for a kiss.

Maki ignored the skirt for a moment, a hand trailing up Eli's exposed stomach until it circled one of Eli's breasts, squeezing it which made the blonde moan into her mouth. It gave Maki the opportunity to slide her tongue into her mouth, toying with her tongue; swiping it & pulling on the soft muscle.

Eli reciprocated the move as she lowered one hand down to the redhead's behind and the other hand now gripping her shirt. They were slowly disengaging themselves from their surroundings as nothing but the feelings of each other's mouths and bodies pressed on each other became their primary focus.

That was up until the doctor to be slid her thigh in between Eli's and aggressively pushed into her mound which made Eli break the kiss & moan out with a higher decimal rate.

"Maki!".

The redhead was pleased with how warm and ready her girlfriend was and grinned.

"Don't give me that look" Eli breathed out whilst Maki's thigh picked up speed in a circular motion, "You know what happens when you kiss my neck like that".

"Oh..you mean like this?". Maki replied and bit down above her collarbone, kissing the skin that was trapped between her teeth.

Eli almost choked on the breath that had stalled in her throat and grabbed Maki's hips in a bid to push her clit harder into the redhead's thigh. With Maki's hand wrapped around her waist and the other now stopping its fervent movements around her breast, the blonde was reduced to small gasps as her hands now found themselves in Maki's hair.

The redhead trailed her mouth down Eli's chest whilst pulling her bra down, too driven to bother to take it off properly and skimmed her mouth over the skin on Eli's breast & delivering soft tugs and hard kisses over it; wanting nothing but to hear the usually reserved woman's moans fill the stall of the changing room.

Maki ground her thigh harder into Eli, feeling her arousal paint itself on her as Eli's nails tug into her scalp.

"Maki! Someone is going to come!".

Releasing Eli from her mouth, she faced the flustered blonde and looked her in the diluted blue eyes with a mischievous smirk, "The only one that's going to come is you, Eli".

"That sounded like a line Nico would use on Nozomi" Eli dryly replied. She would roll her eyes but they had already closed & rolled to the back of her head when Maki pushed her thigh further up.

Maki suddenly removed her thigh off her, making Eli squirm with frustration, "What the hell! Why did you stop?!".

She opened her eyes to see an unamused expression on Maki's flushed face, "I'm not getting you off until you apologize for comparing me to that pint sized time bomb from your Social Studies class".

Eli had a string of taunts that were dying to irritate the redhead but her clit was throbbing painfully now and the cool air running up her legs wasn't helping, "Jeez, okay okay I'm sorry! You know your euphemisms are better than hers".

Moving her thigh ever so slightly back into Eli's core and gripping both of the blonde's arms onto the wall, a devious glint flashed through Maki's alluring violet eyes, "Hmm? I didn't quiet hear that".

Maki could be frightening at times Eli would learn as they dated but it was always a turn on.

"Maki is better" Eli said between strained moans.

"What am I better at?".

"Making me..we-" the blonde stammered & let out a throaty gasp when Maki slammed her thigh & pushed up and down with speed & precision.

 _"Please let this place be empty"_   the older girl thought to herself when Maki let her arms go, wrapping her own around Eli's hips and placing kisses into the crook of her neck.

They rocked together in synch, Eli bracing herself by moving her arms under the redhead's arms and gripping her shoulders. The string of Maki's name being moaned out were captured by the walls as Eli felt her arousal seep out and her clit pulse with each strike of Maki's thigh against it.

Breathing as heavy as Eli was, Maki motioned for her to let go without holding back via the soft words she was whispering into Eli's ear. Her eyes clamped down when Eli squeezed her thighs around hers, the drenched core indicting the unbridled orgasm that Eli was experiencing. The nails running down her back was enough to cause Maki to push harder even though her top was still on and the move caused the blonde to stiffen as she came undone.

"Eli, breath", Maki instructed when she realised that Eli hadn't breathed out but she could feel her body shake with every slow, circular movement of her thigh; easing off her.

Eli's body went limp and she dropped her head back onto the wall as her breathing finally normalized and her grip on the redhead loosened. She felt Maki kiss her chest and throat softly whilst removing her thigh and holding her fully.

"You okay?" she spoke into the hollow of Eli's throat before kissing it and ran her hand soothingly over Eli's stomach.

"Y-yeah", the blonde replied as she took in a deep breath, her arms now over Maki's shoulders, "Just remind me to compare you to Nico more often".

"You wouldn't dare" Maki challenged and pushed herself off Eli, her hands on either side of her head. She looked at the post orgasmic Eli, her messy hair, hazy eyes, puffy lips and a slick coat of sweat highlighting her abdomen, _"Damn her, how is she that sexy?"._

While Maki was mentally appraising the blonde, Eli had dropped down to her knees when she realised that the doctor to be was in the perfect position for her to get revenge on.

The redhead had realised she was staring at the wall when she felt an arm snake around her hip, the other dragging down her underwear and lifting her skirt up before gripping her other hip.

"Huh!? Eli, what are you-" she stopped and moaned when she felt the blonde's tongue probe her entrance before sliding across the side of her vulva, "Oh my god!".

 _"Revenge is sweet"_   Eli grinned to herself as she traversed her tongue around the sides of Maki's walls, the warm & tight muscles gripping onto it whilst she lapped around slowly.

Resting her head on the wall and gasping, Maki gripped Eli's head with one hand as the other steadied herself by staying on the wall. She couldn't comprehend anything other than the feeling of Eli's mouth working wonders inside of her.

Eli continued to revel in the taste of her girlfriend who started to sway her hips back and forth in cadence with her tongue. The muffled sounds of Maki's moans fuelled her further so she tilted her head to the side and capture one side of the slit in a kiss.

They were deemed as lips after all.

The angle allowed Eli to suck and occasionally blow air around it and due to the super sensitivity, she felt Maki's knees tremble and her breathing reaching lower octaves; sounding satisfying to Eli.

It wouldn't take long for Maki to reach her climax as it was clear to Eli that judging by how wet she was, she was already aroused from doing her. The blonde stopped her teasing and dipped her tongue fully inside, as far as she could allow herself which was rather deep considering she felt a certain, hyper sensitive spot that made Maki whimper and drop her knees down slightly.

She slowly traced her tongue in the formation of the letter 'I' against the soft nub of nerves.

"El-Eli!".

The blonde pulled her tongue out to get some air and looked up to see lidded violets staring down at her, those big eyes that captivated her every time she looked into them.

Winking up at her, Maki suddenly felt like she was about to lose any restraint and proper mannerisms with the way Eli's striking grin indicated that she was about to pull off something.

"Eli, I can't hold on..".

"You won't have to" Eli ominously said and wrapped both arms firmly around Maki's thighs and spread them a little.

Before the redhead could respond, she felt Eli(s tongue engulf her engorged clit and kept her mouth still like she was keeping it warm.

Maki bit down on the front of her hand that was still on the wall to keep the scream at bay especially when Eli exhaled on it. She could only assume she wasn't going to be walking straight out of the store.

That was further proven when Eli, still keeping her mouth around her clit started to use her tongue to trail a line down the bud which was steadily followed by a firm stroke to the right 

Barely being able to stay up, Maki panted into the back of her hand that was still clamping the sounds down as muffled grunts and groans came out in place.

She felt Eli paint a full circle on her clit followed by two diagonal swipes hat met in the centre; then again a line down with the addition of three strokes to the right.

 _"Wait a minute..is she.."_ , Maki gasped at the realisation that Eli's tongue movement were very specific and refined for a very good reason, _"Where the hell did she learn how to do that?!"._

Her thoughts were cut short when Eli directed her tongue diagonally over her clit again, one on each side before slowly dragging her tongue down between them both.

"Eli!" she moaned out, not being able to hold the bursting need to let her body succumb to releasing with each sway of her hips bucking.

Eli knew Maki was teetering on the brink of coming, she felt the shakes of the nub and her pre arousal reaching her open mouth so she carefully trailed another circle fully on the centre of the clit.

Maki dropped lower as her eyes scrunched close and her body shook, eventually letting go completely when Eli licked a line down and curved it across to create the letter 'U'.

Holding the shaking girl tighter, Eli stopped the drawn out movements and let Maki ride out each wave that shot through her, her hips colliding with her mouth as Eli licked her out and savoured every drop of if.

  
  
She let her knees give in and Eli caught the spent redhead in her arms & held her close. Maki's heart was pounding hard enough that Eli could feel it on her own chest whilst she stroked the red hair down lovingly.

"Are you okay, Maki?", she asked with a slight teasing tone given the switched situation from before.

"Be quiet.." the redhead mumbled into her neck, "I love you too, by the way".

Eli bit her lip and contained the chuckle at the tone of Maki's reluctant and shy voice but she could hear that she indeed did mean it.

"Definitely the most unique way I've had someone confess their love for me" she added and pulled back to look at Eli with a thoughtful look.

"What's wrong?".

"Can you..do that in.." Maki blushed further looking to the side.

"Do that in what?" Eli teased further, knowing where this was going.

"In kanji the next time" Maki barely answered above a whisper. _"The more curves, the better"._

Eli pulled Maki's face towards her & smiled warmly, "I can do it in Kanji, Russian, English, Romaji; any language or formation because I mean it in all of them".

Not knowing how to respond to such a sweet sentiment, Maki lurched forward and gave her a searing kiss in a bid to show her that she loved her just as much too.

They'd managed to clean themselves up as much as possible, with Eli carefully folding the outfit up & hoping that it was in a reasonable state. She was still getting her own clothing on as a recovered & smug Maki watched her every move.

"Oh, and we are getting that outfit for you" Maki replied with a grin as she watched the blonde fumble with the buttons on her top, "Including those heels".

"Why do I have a feeling that it is going to spend more time off me than on me?".

With her body out of the room, Maki feigned thought with her hand on her hip, "Maybe because I want to be on you more, is that going to be a problem?".

"Nope, na, nyet, nai".

 


End file.
